joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
List of pages that need to be made
Zan is an alien from the planet Exxor who joined the Super Friends. When he comes into contact with his sister Jayna, he can turn into any form of water (bucket not included). Personality Zan is not very intelligent and can be incredibly lazy. However, Zan is very sociable making him popular almost amongst teens. He can be quite rude and inconsiderate to others feelings. Zan unfortunately does not have the confidence that his sister possesses. He is also sometimes short-tempered and sometimes lets him emotions get the better of him. But after being a hero for a while He gained more confidence in himself and his abilities and get a better his on her emotions out on the field. He also became more comical and kind and less lazy and rude. Powers and Abilities Water Manipulation: When Zan makes physical contact with his sister he can turn into and or shoot beams of water in any state (ice or vapor as well as water) and can even become a ice monster or a living water creature. He can also partially shift his body to turn his fingers into ice claws. Powerful Martial Artist: Zan fights with martial arts when he cannot rely on his Powers. Zan is a extremely powerful opponent when fighting and when he can, Zan mixes his Powers with his martial arts. Acrobatics Equipment Multi-Purpose Laser Gun Hover Cycle Tazer Jaynais an alien from the planet Exxor. when she comes into contact with her brother Zan, she can turn into any animal (even mystical). Personality Jayna is very intelligent and driven and enjoys helping friends. Jayna can seem a bit distant and does not seem to understand social norms, but is enthusiastic and kind once befriended. Powers and Abilities Animal Shape Shifting: When Jayna touches her brother she can assume the form of any animal, even mythical ones such as a werewolf, a griffin, and a sea serpent. Powerful Martial Artist:Jayna fights with martial arts when he cannot rely on his Powers. Jayna is a extremely powerful opponent when fighting and when he can, Jayna mixes his Powers with his martial arts. Expert Hover-Cycle Rider Weaponry Expert Equipment Multi-Purpose Laser Gun Hover Cycle Tazer Angela Spica is Engineer, a 18 year old super-heroine and leader of the Stormwatch.Angela was a young girl that was forcibly modified into a completely mechanical body, which has the ability to manipulate other technology. Personality Engineer was a perky and sarcastic young girl. After her forced transformation, Angela became completely logic-orientated, with logic being the only motivation behind any decision, and she seemed lacking in autonomy. However, as time went on Engineer gained some of her personality and feelings back. She becomes a more kind, loving, compassionate, and benevolent. Despite being initially somewhat naive, Engineer is an outspoken egalitarian. Engineer is at times out of touch with the life-like side of herself, reverting to the more logical thought processes of a machine Powers and Abilities Nanotechnology: The nanotechnology used by Engineer allows her to create anything she’s wants by reordering matter around herself. Angela uses this ability primarily to create weapons in combat, but also to create duplicates of herself and many other feats which seem to be bound only by her imagination and ingenuity. Tyrone "Ty" Johnson (Cloak) and Tandy Bowen (Dagger) met in New York City as runaways. Tyrone was a 17-year-old boy from Boston, Massachusetts with a debilitating stutter and ran away to New York City when his speech impediment prevented him from stopping his friend from being shot by the police, who mistakenly believed he had just robbed a store. As a result of his exposure to an experimental drug, Cloak's body is a portal to the Darkforce Dimension, a world of strange ebony energy. Personality Powers and Abilities Darkforce:Cloak can channel Darkforce to create a field of darkness in his general vicinity, usually using his cloak as a focal point to manipulate this darkness, though it can spread well beyond the confines of his cloak. Teleportation:Cloak can teleport by entering the Darkforce dimension, moving a short distance within it and emerging back on Earth a great distance from his point of origin. A span of miles on Earth can be traversed in only a few steps via shortcuts through the Darkforce. He can also take people and objects with him. Denny Scott is Midnighter, ateenage super-hero and founding member of the Stormwatch. Personality Midnighter is very arrogant and cocky and thinks of himself as the leader. He enjoys to tease his fellow teammates, and takes pleasure in successfully annoying his teammates. He can be a little short tempered though (especially at Courtney). His greatest pet peeve is when people make fun of his style and or phrases. Despite being incredibly egotistical, Midnighter is also very insecure and He tries his best to impress and get the attention , Apollo. Powers and Abilities Battle Precognition: Midnighter can predict how a situation will happen before it starts. This allows him to run through a given situation millions of times in his mind, instantly covering every possible result before the first move is even made. Enhanced Reflexes:Midnighter's body has been altered to give him faster nerve endings. His body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge about it. Stealth: Midnighter is also quite adept at stealth. He is known to only be seen when he wants to be seen. Weapons Nightstick: Flash Grenades: Mines: Telescoping Staff: Throwing Stars: Jennifer Emily Quantum Is Quantum, a teenage super-heroine and founding member of the Stormwatch. Personality Jennifer is easily flustered and overwhelmed when confronted by the unknown or when her plans fail, which can lead to her judgment being clouded or cause her to act on impulse instead of rational thinking. Jenniferhas a tendency to overreact when things go wrong, and drives herself crazy in order to get what she wants. Powers and Abilities Teleportation: Jennifer can move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Force Fields: Jennifercan generate a near-indestructible, Blue-tinged force field around herself or other targets, which she has used defensively or, with the right help, offensively. Darksied is an intergalactic alien warlord and conqueror who serves as Justice League's archenemy, and the most recurring villain. Personality Powers and Abilities Bolt (Larry Bolatinsky): An assassin and mercenary sporting an electrokinetic suit. He is the main villain of Hotspot. Personality Powers and Abilities Doctor Spectro (Tom Emery): A scientist driven mad by his emotion-altering prisms, Dr. Spectro gained the ability to affect emotions directly. Personality Powers and Abilities Fiery-Icer is A mercenary with a suit that unleashes intense fire from his right gauntlet and frigid cold from the left. Personality Powers and Abilities Disruptor is daughter of the original supervillain. Personality Powers and Abilities Radioactive Energy: Disruptor is capable of firing highly radioactive pink energy beams through her fists. Supernatural Durability: Disruptor is also shown to be highly durable, surviving hits and falls that should damage her greatly. Riddler is a criminal Mastermind. He cannot simply kill his opponents when he has the upper hand; he has toput them in a deathtrap to see if he can devise a life and death intellectual challenge that the hero cannot solve and escape. Riddler's compulsion is quite flexible, allowing him to commit any crime as long as he can describe it in a riddle or puzzle. Personality Powers and Abilities Genius-Level Intelligence:Supreme problem-solver, criminal mastermind. His mind excels with puzzles, minds games, and manipulations and also shown to be skilled with engineering and technology. Expert Detective:He possesses great deductive skills and analytic ability comparable to Batman. Independently Wealthy:Riddler has a vast fortune that he has acquired over years of crime as well as legally. Escapologist:Riddler is adept in escapology. Since childhood Edward has been a big fan of the late great Harold Houdini. Using this skill to build his infamous elaborate death traps and to easily escape handcuffs. Equipment The Riddler's Cane:a steel question mark shaped cane, it has a wide variety of technological devices and weapons, like Holograms, Security Bypass and Electrical Blasts. Weapons Automatic handgun: In the Batman Forever Game, it shoots bubbles which can make their opponents blow up like balloons and temporarily float around in the air for a few seconds, if successfully shot at the opponents. Gimmick-based items:Exploding jigsaw puzzle pieces and crossword puzzle throwing nets. Henchmen Query and Echo- Two females who serve as Riddler's henchmen and bodyguards. The Creeper, real name Jack Ryder, was formerly a news anchorman before his confrontation with The Joker, and now is a superhero and member of the Justice League. Buttercup is a member of the PowerPuffGirls. Her signature color is green. She acts as the aggressor of the Trio. She is represented by stars. Personality Buttercup is the most wild of her sisters. She becomes frustrated and angry very easily, making her behavior very predictable. Buttercup is also very arrogant, impulsive, impatient and immature at times, giving her the personality of a typical lazy teenager. Despite this, Buttercup sometimes can be very helpful, able to provide some scientific insight or come up with a solution, albeit unusual ones. Buttercup’s favorite things are Break-dancing, Relaxing, Being a hero, Racing, Tacos, Parties, Showing off, Soda, Winning and Money. Powers and Abilities Advanced Combat:Buttercup is skilled in various fighting styles of hand-to-hand combat, such as Judo and Wing Chun. PowerPuff Physiology: Like her sisters, Buttercup has optic lasers, supernatural speed, Space Survivability, Immunity to extreme cold, supernatural agility, supernatural durability, and the ability to fly. Buttercup also has superhuman strength like her sisters but Buttercup is slightly stronger. Tornado Generation: Buttercup can generate strong green tornadoes to attack her enemies. Green Fire Manipulation: Buttercupcan create and manipulate fire in the color of green. Green Laser Beams: Buttercup canproject green beams composed of energy. Kim Possible is a graduated high school student and is one of the most talented spies in the entire world. She is unusual in this field of work due to the fact that she doesn't use a secret identity. However this has been proven to be a dangerous choice, as her life recently has been threatened by extremely dangerous threats. Personality Kim is a confident, brave, sharp and she has a kind and caring heart that compels her to help others and to put their well-being above her own. Kim has a very competitive nature, drive for perfection, and a focused and determined personality. Kim is generally self-assured and blunt, being brutally honest about Ben and Danny's poor hero skills and his friends' unimpressive thieving reputation. In spite of her candid demeanor, she does try to motivate Jake by encouraging him, tutoring him, and telling him that he’ll be the best hero of everyone. Physical appearance Kim is tall, slender, and very strong. She has large green eyes and long thick fiery red hair which came down to her shoulders, and when seen from behind is shaped as a heart. Powers and abilities Master Spy:Kim is highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Master Martial Artist:Kim is extremely skilled in the field of martial arts. Her main Martial Arts style include elements of Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Judo, and Aikido. She has easily taken down many enemies, such as dozens of ghosts. Her skills are aptly demonstrated by the fact that she is able to go toe-to-toe against Shego, an older and more experienced villain whose superpowers allow her to tear through reinforced concrete with ease. She was also skilled enough to be able to defeat Danny Phantom, maintain the upper hand against Ben Tennyson’s aliens for a short period of time. Master Acrobat:Kim is highly skilled in incorporating gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents, notably dodging diamond shards being shot at her, then using them as a platform to continue her assault. Expert Marksman: Kim is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. She was able to accurately aim and shoot at Danny while he was flying. Multilingualism: Kim is fluent in various languages. Gifted Intellect: Kim is a naturally intelligent student who maintained a high GPA in Highschool despite her adventurous lifestyle. She can easily process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. However, Kim is the least scientifically-minded member of her family and does not understand many of the terms, phrases, inventions and gadgets that her father and brothers built and used regularly. Equipment Battle Suit: Kim wears a custom highly advanced piece of technology designed by Wade. When active, the blue lines on the battle suit glow a bright cyan color, which fades when the suit is inactive. It includes a wide array of features: a self-repairing system, a force-field, muscle and strength enhancements, and gauntlets able to morph into energy-resistant jai alai cesta-like scoops able to catch and return energy and solid projectiles. Later, it is also equipped with a stealth mode, enabling Kim to become invisible. Superhuman Abilities:The battle suit enhances the wearer's natural abilities to Superhuman abilities, allowing the user to run at faster speeds and jump to higher heights than normally possible. Regeneration:The suit is regenerative in nature which allows it to automatically seal any tears or rips which occur. Energy Shield: The suit also possesses advanced shielding technology, which erupts in a circular bubble around the user, the shield will prevent any and all attacks or projectiles which hit it. However, even the shield has limits as it was broken easily by Danny Phantom. Redirection Scoop: The Suit can transform one of its two hands into a huge gauntlet which is capable of catching both energy and kinetic projectiles and then redirecting it towards the sender. Grappling Hook:The suit is also equipped with a wrist grappling hook. Invisible Mode:This Suit can give the wearer perfect invisibility, concealing both the suit itself and the wearer. Brainiac Five is a long-standing member of the Legion of Super-Heroes with a 12th level intelligence and force-field belt. He is an expert on the science of time-travel (and many other things). He also created the anti-gravity metal that was used in the Legion Flight Rings. Nickname: Brains, Five, B5 Personality Brainiac 5 is anti-social, cold towards others, aloof and self-involved. The reasoning for this is his heightened intelligence which always surpasses those around him, making it difficult for him to relate communication his point to others. Through sensible, appropriate dialogue, Brainiac 5 found he had to "dumb down" his conversations so his peers could understand his ramblings. Relationships Cosmic Boy:Brainiac Five and Cosmic Boy have a very healthy relationship and actively respect each other's interests and privacy. Cosmic Boy is also Brainiac Five’s most trusted friend. Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl:Brainiac 5 gets easily annoyed with Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad and seems to dislike them both equally. He used to think of them as the most annoying members of the team. However, he still sees them both as teammates so he would fight for them and display teamwork. Phantom Girl:Brainiac 5 and Phantom Girl are actually very close as friends. He often tries to impress her with his inventions or skills. Brainiac Five is more confident with Phantom girl around as a sidekick. However, Brainiac Five hates it whenever Phantom girl doesn't use his common sense, gets annoying, or whenever he goofs off too much, but Brainiac 5 still loves her as a close friend. Timber Wolf:Brainiac 5 and Timber Wolf barely interact, but they have a rather healthy relationship. Dawnstar: Brainiac 5 and Dawnstar initially had no relationship besides being teammates. Due to them barely interacting. Andromeda:Brainiac 5 developed a crush on Andromeda immediately after she joined. Powers and Abilities Super Intellect:While the population of 20th century Earth has a 6th level intelligence, Brainiac 5 has a 12th level intelligence. He is able to create very advanced technology such as Time Machines, Flight Rings, artificial intelligences, and Force Shields. Brainy is also knowledgeable with medical technology as well, having invented the anti-lead serum. He has been known to learn new languages in just hours of listening to conversation.While it is not often illustrated, he excels at using technology in all forms (he is one of the Legion's best pilots), or finding weak spots in other people technology. Mind Immunity:His advanced intellect presents a challenge when people try to affect him with mental abilities. Equipment Force Field Belt:Brainiac's personal force field belt is nearly impenetrable when it is active. The Inferior Prototype version of his force field belt is used by Booster Gold. Legion Flight Ring:As a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes, Brainiac 5 possesses a Legion Flight Ring. The ring gives its wearer the ability to fly, the speed and range of which is determined by the wearer's willpower. It also acts as a long-range communicator, a signal device, and a navigational compass, all powered by a micro-computer built inside the ring. Gwen Tennyson One of the most powerful magic-wielders on the planet, Gwen Tennyson is a Human/Anodite hybrid Plumber, the paternal cousin of Ben Tennyson, and (along with Rook, Luhley, and Kevin Levin) is a front line member of his team while seeking out the roots of sorcery wherever they may grow. Personality Gwen is intelligent and mature. Her quick thinking and good instincts give her an edge in dealing with dangerous situations. She is very mature, as well as becoming more caring and sympathetic. However, Gwen is somewhat hotheaded and can lose control of her mana if angered enough. Powers and Abilities Anodite Physiology:Gwen's magical powers are of alien descent inherited from her grandmother Verdona, a member of a free-spirited alien race of pure energy beings known as Anodites, from the planet Anodyne. Spell Casting:Gwen is seen using magic through casting magical, mystical spells, and reciting spoken incantations thus enabling her to use various magical powers and abilities. Mana Manipulation:Gwen is able to freely manipulate and control mana, the supernatural Force-like life energy that is present in all living beings throughout the universe. Telepathy: Gwen can communicate with people she is close with telepathically, She can also allow link minds together, allowing a group of people to communicate via mind. Telekinesis: Gwen is able to lift things many things with her telekinesis. Magic Energy Constructs:Gwen can create energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts, as well as energy force-fields, shields and barriers. Her powers are mainly used like energy constructs, allowing her to make many different types of structures like, hammers, protective helmets, battering rams, beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry her and others though air, safety nets, magic weapons: swords, blades, punches, etc.It also turns out Gwen can also synchronize her martial arts styles with her energy manipulation abilities. Ultimate Anodite Form: Gwen can transform into her Anoditeform. In this form her powers are greatly enhanced. Flight: In this Form, Gwen can freely fly at high speeds. Supernatural Durability:In this Form, Gwen can take high damage Expert Martial Artistry: Gwen has taken several martial arts classes, She seems to be skilled in her own unique martial art which is a mixture of Judo, Mantis Kung Fu with some Karate moves as well. Enhanced Intelligence: Gwen is shown to be highly educated in many subjects. Animal Man gained animal powers when he encountered a spaceship that blew up, infusing him with radiation. He used his powers to fight crime and ward off alien attackers. Animal Man is the leader of outsiders but He also considers himself a long time member of the justice league. His favorite song is “Give it Up”- From Victorious. Personality He is an optimist and has a strong sense of justice, enabling him to take charge of his group when no one else can. Powers and Abilities Animal Powers: Animal Man can gain any ability from any animal, he can think of. Andromeda is a Daxamite member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. Laurel is a regular member of the Legion. Nickname: Andro Personality Andromedahas a polarizing personality, but at her core, she thinks of herself as a born leader and hero. She thinks she can use her fists to get herself out of any situation.She has become notorious among the team for constantly reminding them of her species, resulting in their constant annoyance. Relationships Brainiac 5:Andromeda also secretly has feelings for Brainiac 5. Powers and Abilities Daxamite Physiology:Like all Daxamites, Andromeda gains super strength, flight, super-senses, super-speed, heat vision, arctic breath and x-ray vision when exposed to the light of a yellow sun. Equipment Legion Flight Ring:As a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes, Andromeda possesses a Legion Flight Ring. The ring gives its wearer the ability to fly, the speed and range of which is determined by the wearer's willpower. It also acts as a long-range communicator, a signal device, and a navigational compass, all powered by a micro-computer built inside the ring. Emiko Queen is a teenage girl with a passion for heroism. She is the Red Arrow, a master bow-wielding vigilante who is the Green Arrow's half-sister and partner, as well as the assassin Shado's daughter. Emiko has a crush on Nightwing. She is the half brother of Connor Hawke. Personality Emiko has a very prickly personality; she is known for being sassy, and sarcastic to those around her. She has a macabre sense of humor, as well as somewhat sadistic tendencies, such as enjoying people getting hurt. Despite her tough attitude, she can get freaked out by a few things. Emiko is smart but sometimes be accused of having a bit of a big head. She has a tendency to go over the top with her own plans and even show off. She can be very passive aggressive. As, she gets passively angry very often and instead of confronting her teammates about their bad habits. She also has an interest in theatre and the preforming arts. Relationships Green Arrow: Black Canary: Artemis: Speedy: Damian Wayne:Emiko and Damian have a lot in common. They’re raised by assassins, ninjas, and their moms are criminals and masterminds. So they have a very similar history. Emiko doesn't seem to have a problem with Damian and seem to be pretty nice to each other. After being part of the team for a while, Damian falls in love with Emiko. Powers and Abilities Peak physical condition:As a vigilante, Emiko is in the best physical condition. Emiko's reflexes are fast enough that she can see an arrow of Green Arrow coming and catch it with her hand. Master Acrobat:Emiko is proven to be a capable acrobat; She is able to skillfully maneuver urban terrains and make several agile flips. High-level intellect: Emiko has proven to be a skilled tactician. Expert investigator:Emiko is proven to be a skilled investigator. Master Combatant:Emiko has proven herself to be a worthy combatant and martial artist, using a swift and agile fighting style that allows her to take on several enemies by herself. Expert knife thrower:Emiko is proven to be a skilled knife thrower, as during a training session, she is able to hit the center of her targets several times. Expert Stick-Fighter:Emiko is a skilled stick fighter as she is proven to be using her own bow as an improvised weapon and training with a bastion. Master Archer: Sister of the World's greatest marksman, Emiko has Inherited the ability of being a outstanding all-around master marksman, tremendously skilled in wielding both conventional firearms and archery bows with virtually unerring accuracy. Due to her superior eyesight and impeccable hand-eye coordination, Emiko is capable of firing multiple arrows in a few seconds, strike enemies' weak points with extreme accuracy and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. She is able to seamlessly blend her archery with her melee skills and acrobatic prowess. Master Stealth Expert:Emiko has proven to be skilled in the art of stealth, as while fighting Green Arrow, she was able to disappear in seconds in order to escape. Equipment Customized Recurve Bow: Emiko uses a ragim recurve bow with black limbs. Goop arrow:arrows that can release a high-density Harding polyurethane foam that comes in a variety of colors to engulf and incapacitate its targets or to create a softer landing. These are Artemis’s favorite arrows as she uses them the most and stocks a lot of them. Bola arrow:arrows that release bolas. EMP arrow:arrows that can override the feed of security cameras. Explosive arrow:arrows that explode on impact. Flash arrow:arrows that create a bright flash, blinding opponents. Hacking arrows:arrows that, when shot next to security cameras, allow them to be hacked to transmit a looped recording. Incendiary arrow:arrows that light aflame. Knock-out gas arrow:an arrow that ejects knock-out gas. Magnet arrow:an arrow that ejects powerful magnetic balls that attract metal objects. Net arrow:arrows that can expand into a net. Oil arrow:arrows that contain a sprinkler of oil, with microbeads with built in GPS trackers. Pressure arrow:arrows that create a pressure wave to knock back opponents. Punch arrow:weighted arrows that can "punch" an opponent. Pyrotechnic arrow:arrows that explode into green fireworks. Rocket arrow:arrows that launch self-propelled rockets. Smoke screen arrow:arrows that shoot out smoke. Taser arrow:arrows that can electrocute and knock-out armored soldiers. Tracer arrow:arrows that contain a tracer in the head. Triple rocket arrow:arrows that launch three small, guided rockets capable of hitting separate targets. Zip-line arrow:arrows that carry a zip-line. Combat knife: Emiko carries a combat knife on her right leg. Green Arrow Suit: Emiko wears a Green Arrow suit. First Emiko fought crime in a azure blue suit then after joining Damian’s New Titans, it became red. Voice filter: She uses a voice filter to disguise her voice, keeping her identity anonymous. Harper Row, also known as Bluebird, is one of Batman's allies, her area of expertise and general theme being electrical engineering who wants to assist Batman in repayment for protecting her brother and her from an assault, much to Batman's frustration. Personality Harper Row is upbeat, energetic, and is smiling most of the time. Despite this, her use of higher level vocabulary, and knowledge of Electrical Engineeringshows she bears intelligence. Relationships Batman: Harper has had a rocky relationship with Batman. She has saved his life and helped him numerous times, yet he constantly refuses her help. This has not, and will not, stop her. Red Robin: Red Robin is initially unaccepting of her aid, and just wants to keep her safe. However, she is strong willed and Red Robin knows of her skill, and he reluctantly works with her on the nanobot situation plaguing children in Gotham City. Powers and Abilities Electrical Engineering: Row has gained impressive experience with electronics having to fend for herself most of her life. Her skill is so great that she actually improved one of Batman's gadgets: the Batbox. Stealth: Harper is stealthy enough to silently follow Red Robin so closely behind him that his plane could not detect a second person on the plane with him. Computer Operation: Rowcan hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security and was able to easily hack into Red Robin's secure computer. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Row is skilled at Kickboxing, lucha-libre style wrestling, and parkour. She is also able to preform combo moves with the likes of Batman and Batwoman. Equipment Duel Pistols Bluebird Rifle Bluebird Suit:Row’s suit resembles the suits of the bat family but hers is a tactical stretch Cordura rather than the usually printed stretch fabrics used, although there is some of that in strategic places for mobility. Tasers:Her Tasers can deliver powerful electrical discharges from two bracelets worn by Row. Stephanie Brown is a Gotham super heroine, She was a Batwoman as well as Robin for a short period of time but she know goes by Spoiler. She is a close friend of Hot Spot and is dating Tim Drake. A good girl with a bad father, teenager Stephanie Brown is the daughter of Arthur Brown, better known as the criminal Cluemaster. Stephanie created her own costumed alter ego, the Spoiler, in an attempt to "spoil" her father's lawbreaking schemes. But even after the Cluemaster was remanded again and again to Blackgate Penitentiary for rehabilitation, the Spoiler continued to patrol Gotham City, despite the admonitions of Batman and Tim Drake. Against the Dark Knight's wishes, Tim Drake enabled Stephanie to operate as the Spoiler, often supplying her with necessary equipment. Friends at first, the pair soon became romantically linked. Later, Batman relented and began schooling Stephanie in crime-fighting skills, although her training was cut short when the Dark Knight's alter ego, Bruce Wayne, was accused of murdering journalist Vesper Fairchild. The Spoiler then apprenticed with the Black Canary II for a while. She remained an active heroine, usually in the company of her boyfriend, Robin. When Tim's father, Jack Drake, learned of his son's vigilante activities, Tim was forced to give up the mantle of Robin for a brief time. With Batman's sanction, Stephanie became the first female Robin during Tim's absence. She eventually returned to being a superhero. Personality Relationships Tim Drake: Tim and Stephanie have been dating for a long time, but Tim fears that she might get in over her head and encounter a menace for which she lacks adequate training or technique to overcome. Blue Bird: Batman: Batwoman: Blue Beetle: Metamorpho: Stephanie Brown has claimed several times that she hates metamorpho but she has teamed up with Metamorpho many times. Arrowette: Orphan: Katana: Powers and Abilities Acrobatics: Driving: Genius Level Intellect: Computer Hacking: Investigation: Martial Arts: Stick Fighting: she has been trained by Drake and Cassandra Cain in using it before assuming the Batgirl mantle. Stealth: Spoiler was able to do a disappearing act on Batman. Equipment Utility Belt:As Spoiler, Stephanie carried a belt similar to that used by other Gotham vigilantes containing a grappling hook, tracking devices, and various other crime-fighting paraphernalia. Grapple Gun: Invisibility Device:Penguin gave her an unknown device which allowed her to become completely invisible. According to Tim Drake, this "ability" was achieved through stolen technology. Bo-Staff:Stephanie now also uses a collapsible bo staff, similar to the one that Tim Drake uses. Batarangs: Grappling Hook: Gas Bombs: Laser Torch: Motorcycle: Eskrima Sticks: Billy Wuis Roundhouse, a young hero who can transform his body into a ball. He is a member of Damian Wayne's Teen Titans as well as a Viewtuber with over 2000 "buddies". Kid Flash found him on YouTube, turning into a wrecking ball to Miley Cyrus’ “Wrecking Ball”. Emiko doesn’t like him at all, but they wanted Kid Flash, so they inherited Roundhouse too. At first, it feels like amateur hour, but over time, he’ll win both the trust of the team and prove that he’s a superhero. Personality Powers and Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Computer Hacking: Metamorphosis: He is capable of turning his body into multiple spherical forms, ranging from a ball of fire, ice, iron, he's even capable of shrinking to the size of a baseball. Superhuman Speed: By contorting his body to form a ball, Roundhouse can roll at speeds far beyond a normal human's. Superhuman Strength: In his ball form, Roundhouse's body can smash cars. Superhuman Durability: Kinetix is a native of the planet Aleph, gained the power of telekinetic magic and is a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. Kinetix proved to be one of the most powerful and useful members of the team. Personality Kinetix is extremely talkative, odd, and obnoxious, but at the same time incredibly imaginative, energetic, lively, enthusiastic, playful, creative, fun-loving, and nice. Kinetix is comically insecure in a romantic sense, and often becomes completely flustered and desperately tries to compose herself. However, when the situation demands it, Kinetix's overall skill, determination, intelligence and kindness make her one of the most reliable and competent members of the legion. Powers and Abilities Magic:Kinetixcan shoot magical blasts from her hands. She is also able to infuse magic with physical attacks, using mystical magical energies to blast away and hex opponents and strengthen attacks. Kinetix possesses a considerable telekinetic ability which was mostly magic-basedand can magicallyheal herself and others. Flight: Kinetix’s control of magic also granted her free flight. Gravity Manipulation:Kinetixcan create, shape and manipulate gravity. Space Survivability:Kinetix has the ability to survive unharmed in the vacuum of space. Matter Manipulation:Kinetix can manipulate and re-shape solid matter with her thoughts. Equipment Legion Flight Ring:As a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes, Kinetix possesses a Legion Flight Ring. The ring gives its wearer the ability to fly, the speed and range of which is determined by the wearer's willpower. It also acts as a long-range communicator, a signal device, and a navigational compass, all powered by a micro-computer built inside the ring. Alec Holland was working on a formula to grow plant life where there is none, a rival organization vying for the formula, set off a bomb that covered Alec in his own bio-resortative serum. To escape the flames of the explosion, he stumbled into a nearby swamp where he mutated into the strange hero known as Swamp Thing! Swamp Thing has a jersey accent. Powers and Abilities Flight:He also has the use of his wings, consisting of plant material, which gives him the ability of flight Size Increase:He has the ability to enlarge himself and his limbs exponentially, making himself gargantuan-sized. Shape Shifting:His body is composed of stem cells that are plant-based, which allows him to morph his body into any living type of plant; growing wooden branches, vines, and logs out of his framework. Plant Manipulation:He can also command plants to do his bidding and change locations instantly by inhabiting vegetation anywhere in the world. Superhuman Strength:Swamp Thing has superhuman strength allowing him to throw whole houses with ease. Swamp Thing's strength level is directly connected to plant life and Earth, to which he is able to contain that strength within his body Regeneration: Swamp Thing has the ability to regenerate any portion of his body. Sticks the Badger is a wacky jungle badger. Since her childhood, she has lived and flourished alone in the wilderness and is therefore new to friends in general. She eventually formed a strong bond with Team Sonic and joined them as their wild card in their ongoing battles against Dr. Eggman. Personality Sticks is energetic, free-spirited and primal like a wild animal. She has sharp animal instincts, is a fearsome combatant, a tenacious hunter, and will enter a feral frenzy when she is angry. Because of her isolated life, Sticks has become off-kilted, obtuse, mental and just plain nutty, and she thinks others are living in an alternate world different from the normal one, something that unnerves friends and enemies alike. She always speak her mind, which sometimes gets her into trouble during social situations. Sticks is not the most trusting individual and is full of outrageous suspicions and paranoia. She especially suspects the government of being behind a lot of shady activities. Powers and Abilities Strategist:Her imagination and awareness together make her very capable of devising uniquely effective solutions. Combat Expert:In battle, Sticks is a great warrior with fearsome combat skills due to her wild side. Sticks is an adept martial artist and has descent skills in hand-to-hand combat. She is also skilled in weapon crafting, which is exemplified in the self-made weapons she uses. Enhanced Skilled Hunter:Sticks is as well a talented hunter who can take down any prey with her signature equipment. Skilled Swimmer:She is also an excellent swimmer who can pull off undersea traversing deep waters with no difficulty. Survivability:She has extremely sharp wilderness survival skills in various areas, such as creating shelters and fires, knot tying (being capable of tying an entire net in a flash), bird calls, identifying edible mushrooms, navigation, and time measurement without modern instruments. Supernatural Animal Instincts:Sticks possesses unparalleled animal instincts.These include an expert sense of smell accurate enough to let her sniff out specific targets, like an animal. Weaponry:Sticks is proficient in the usage of several forms of weaponry (including expert archery), but she is most well-versed in the usage of boomerangs. She can throw boomerangs with absolute precision and without fail, including make-shift boomerangs made from things such as ladles and robot parts. Precognition:Sticks has an uncanny sense of foresight, and often predicts the occurrence of unexpected situations long beforehand. Supernatural Agility: Sticks is very swift and agile and has acrobatic skills on level with a circus acrobat, being capable of dodging successive laser shots and making high leaps with little trouble and minimal reaction time. Weaponry Sticks is armed with handmade weapons at all times, most notably a handmade boomerang that she keeps in tow which she uses for not only long-ranged attacks that pack significant power, but also as a melee weapon. She also has an arsenal of additional weapons available which include a crossbow, a slingshot, nunchucks, a net, a bō, a club, and a giant metal mace. Team Dark(チームダーク, Chīmu Dāku?) is a recurring group in the Sonic the Hedgehogserieswho first appeared in Sonic Heroes. The team was founded by Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Batand E-123 Omega, all of who joined forces to track down their common target: Dr. Eggman. Eventually meeting up with Team Sonic, Team Roseand Team Chaotix, the trio assisted in the defeat of the rogue Metal Sonic. Consisting of highly powerful and fearsome individuals in their own right, Team Dark is a force to be reckoned with and has often appeared to content with some of the world's greatest threats and champions. Fang the Sniperis an anthropomorphic animal and treasure hunter living in the Special Stagewho tries to get his hands on the Chaos Emeraldsfor monetary purposes. He is a slick villain, but his aspirations are small-time. Fang uses a Popgunas his primary weapon and the Marvelous Queen"aerobike" as his mode of transportation. Darksied is an intergalactic alien warlord and conqueror who serves as Justice League's archenemy, and the most recurring villain. Personality Powers and Abilities Bolt (Larry Bolatinsky): An assassin and mercenary sporting an electrokinetic suit. Personality Powers and Abilities Doctor Spectro (Tom Emery): A scientist driven mad by his emotion-altering prisms, Dr. Spectro gained the ability to affect emotions directly. Personality Powers and Abilities Fiery-Icer is A mercenary with a suit that unleashes intense fire from his right gauntlet and frigid cold from the left. Personality Powers and Abilities Disruptor is daughter of the original supervillain. Personality Powers and Abilities Radioactive Energy: Disruptor is capable of firing highly radioactive pink energy beams through her fists. Supernatural Durability: Disruptor is also shown to be highly durable, surviving hits and falls that should damage her greatly. Harvest Biography Harvest was a 31st Century colonel whose son was killed by a metahuman. Harvest became N.O.W.H.E.R.E.'sleader and then went to war against all metas. Personality Harvestis a cold, calculating and ruthless man out of time. His ultimate goal is to reshape the future through sheer force of will. He plans to control the next generation of metahumans... even if it means killing off the current one. The Creeper, real name Jack Ryder, was formerly a news anchorman before his confrontation with The Joker, and now is a superhero and member of the Justice League. Blackfire (Komand'r) is the older sister of Starfire, who also hails from planet Tamaran. Blackfire was always mean to Starfire her whole life, and got sent to galactic jail for unknown crimes against the galaxy. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Her punches are also strong enough to break brick and concrete. Flight: Blackfire is able to fly under her own power. Superhuman Endurance: She can endure several hours of extreme cold or heat. Enhanced Stamina: She can be awake for long hours at a time. Limited Invulnerability:She is invulnerable to most physical damage. Ultraviolet Energy Projection:Blackfire can l emit extremely powerful bursts of ultraviolet energy. She can emit multiple circular "blackbolts" from her hands that rain down on her opponents and are capable of causing quite a lot of damage in the area. Advanced Martial Artist: Unlike her little sister, she is quite skilled and more experienced in high-levels of alien martial arts. Agent P Aiai the Monkey Aladdin and Abu Alex Russo Alex the lion Alice Amanda Waller Amethyst Amy Rose Anakin Skywalker Angelica (Pirates) Angelica Pickles Anger Animal Anna Ansi Molina Antoine Coyote Apple Arlo Art Aurora Axis America Baby the Monkey Baloo Barbossa Bart Simpson Baymax Belle Ben Tennyson (Reboot) Berserk Bessie Higgenbottom Bing Bong Black Queen Blaze the Cat Bloo Bloom Boba Fett Bomb Voyage Brainiac Brainiac Brainiac 0.5 Brandy Bronze Tiger Bubbles Bugs Bunny Bunnie Rabbot Bunsen Buttercup Buzz Lightyear Candace Candy Captain Boomerang Captain Cold Captain Cold Captain Gantu Captain Hook Captain Man Captain knuckles Carina Smyth Cat Girl (Chloe Carmichael) Cerberus Charmy Bee Cheetah Cheshire Cat Chewbacca Chief Bogo Chip and Dale Chiro Chuckie Finster Chum Chum Clarence Clayface Cloak Cogsworth Conduit Connie Cosmic Boy Cowardly Lion Cream the Rabbit Cruz Ramirez Cybogirl Cyborg Daffy Duck Daisy Dani Phantom Darkseid Darkwing Duck Darth Maul Darth Vader Darwin Dash Parr Davy Jones Deadshot Dewey Duck Dexter Dib Dib Membrane Diddy Kong Dil Pickles Dipper Pines Disgust Doctor Strange Dolphin Donald Duck Donald Duck (Duck Tales) Donatello Donkey Donkey Kong Dora the Explorer Dorthy Dr. Draken Dr. Fate Dr. Fox Dr.Doof Drax Dream Girl Dudley Puppy E123 Omega EVE Eclipsa Eclipso El Tigre Elastigirl Eliza thornberry Elsa Emperor Zurg Empress Kida Enid Ester Ezra Bridger Fa Mulan and Mushu Falco Fanboy Fear Felix Ferb Finn Finn Mcmissle Finnick Firefly Fix-It Felix, Jr. Flapjack Flash Flynn Rider Fox Fozzie Francesco Fred Frida Frozone Funky Flashman Gannondorf Garnet Genie Gingy Gir Gizmo Duck Gloria the hippo Go Go Tomago Goku GonGon the Monkey Gonzo Goofy Greedo Green Arrow Green Goblin Green Lantern Grim Grizz Groot Gruncle Stan Gumball Gwen Tennyson Hades Han Solo Hank Harley Diaz Harley Quinn Harvey Beaks Hawk Girl Hawkadile Hawkeye Hercules Hiro Hamada Holley Shiftwell Homer Simpson Honey Lemon Huey Duck Hulk (A.Chou) Hulkbuster Ice bear Ickis Indiana Jones Invader Zim Iron Fist Jack Skellington Jack Sparrow Jack-Jack Parr Jackson Storm Jake Long Jane Jasmine Jen Erso Jenny Wakeman Jessica Jones Jessie Jet the Hawk Jimmy Neutron Joker Joy Judy Hopps Julie-Su Jumba K.O Kaa Kairi Kanan Jarrus Katara Katness Everdeen Kaylark Kenzie Kermit Killer Moth Kilowat Kim Possible Kimi Finster King Candy King Julien King Louie Kirby Kitty Katswell Korra Kowalski Kronk Krusty the Clown Kuzco Kylo Ren Lapis Launchpad McQuack Leonardo Lex Luthor Light-Speed Lighting Lad Lightning McQueen Lil DeVil Lilo Lincoln Loud Link Lisa Loud Lisa Simpson Loki Lola Bunny Lorena Louie Duck Luan Loud Lucy Loud Luhley Luigi Luke Skywalker Lumière Mabel Pines Mad Hatter Maggie Maleficent Man Bat Mandy Mantis Marceline March Hare Marco Mario Marshmallow Marty the Zebra Marvin the Martian Marx Mater Maui MeeMee the Monkey Meep Meg Melman the giraffe Merida Metallo Mickey Mouse Mighty the Armadillo Miguel Mike Wazowski Mikey Milo Murphy Mimic Mirror Master Mirror Master Miss Piggy Moana Mordicai Mr Whiskers Mr. Blik Mr. Incredible Mr. Stenchy Mrs. Potts and Chip Mystique M’Baku Nala Namor the Sub-Mariner Naruto Nebula Nick Fury Nick Wilde Numbuh Five Numbuh One Obi-Wan Kenobi Okaye Olaf Olimar and Blu Olly Timbers Onion Pain and Panic Panda Patrick Star Peach/Daisy Peanut Pearl Pegasus Penguin Penn Zero Percy Jackson Peridot Pete Peter Pan Phil Phil DeVil Phineas Pickle Pikachu Pleakley Poe Dameron Poison Ivy Prince Phillips Princess Bubblegum Princess Fiona Princess Leia Private Prohyas Puppycorn Puss in Boots Quorra Radicles Rafiki Rainbow Raider Randy Cunningham Raphael Rapunzel Raven Ray the Flying Squirrel Red Queen Red Ranger (Beast Morphers) Ren Hoek Reuben Rex Rey Rico Rigby Riku Robin (Carrie Kelly) Robin Hood Rocko Rodney Squirrel Ron Stopable Ronan Rook Rosalina Rotor Walrus Rouge the Bat Sabine Wren Sadness Sally Acorn Sally Acorn Sam Flynn Sam Manson Samurai jack Samus Sandy Cheeks Saraline Timbers Saturn Girl ScareCrow Scarlett Witch Screen Slaver Scrooge Mcduck Sergeant Calhoun Shadow the Hedgehog Shazam Shego Shrek Shuri Silver the Hedgehog Simba Sinestro Skipper Slyveon Snap Solomon Grundy Sooz Sora Special Girl Spider-Ham Spider-Noir Spongebob Squarepants Spot Star Butterfly Starfire Starfy Steven Steven Universe Stimpy Stitch Sulley (with Boo) Superboy Superman Susie Carmichael Sylvia Syndrome Taffyta Muttonfudge Tangle the Lemur Tangle the Lemur Tarzan Tetra The Beast The Rouges The Top Tiger Timber Wolf Time Timmy Turner Timon and Pumbaa Tina Russo Tinker Bell Tinman Tommy Pickles Toph Ultron Uncle Grandpa Unikitty Ursula Vambre Vanellope von Schweetz Vector the Crocodile Villager Violet Parr Vision Void WALL-E Wander Wasabi Weapon Omega Webby Duck Wendy Winnie the Pooh Wonder Woman Woody Wreck-It Ralph Yang Yax Yen Sid Ying Yoda Yondu Zeb Orrelios Zed Zero Zuko